Red of blood
by Yuki Hishiro
Summary: When everything changes in Kirity's life..what happens?
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of a..random fic. I was going somewhere and then just went somewhere completely different, so it might be a little different. Anyway, I know I haven't updated any of my fics for quite a long time and I don't know if I ever will. If anyone is interested in adopting tell me.

This story will be updated mainly because I write it during school so I write about four pages a day.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave me some feedback. Tell me what's wrong and what's right!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own the plot line and nothing else, save for the OC that I might put in here later

Kirity smiled faintly at the sight of the next person that she would be able to help. She would work the magic on them and hopefully they would enjoy the rest the rest of their lives knowing that magic had been worked on them. She was happy to be able to make some people happy, even after everything that had happened...Her eyes saddened before she shook her head vigorously.

'Now's not the time for this, Kirity...' Kirity jumped up at the sudden voice in her head. She blinked rapidly and looked around herself frantically.

'Wh-Who's there!?' She heard a resounding chuckle echo through her head and stiffened.

'Heheh...I like you girl..you amuse me.' A deep, baritone voice bounced inside her head, like a ball on a sidewalk. It was irritating to her, even as a calming sensation overtook her body. Her eyelids dropped and she fought desperately to stay awake.

'Don't worry Kirity. Let it take your mind.' The boys's mysterious voice washed over her, lulling her into a sense of security. Finally, she gave in and allowed herself to fall, barely feeling the arms holding her as darkness claimed her.

Dream Sequence

"Ugh...what happened?" She looked around herself and saw nothing but blackness. She got up and dusted herself off, licking her parched lips.

"Ouch!" She winced as the coppery tang of blood filled her mouth. Suddenly, a mirror materialized in front of her and she grabbed it, noticing for the first time the differences that had overcome her. Her once short blonde hair was now long and black, falling down her back in ripples. Her beatuiful blue eyes were now a deadly black. Her perfectly shaped teeth now had sharp fangs poking over the edge of her mouth. All in all, she looked like a completely different person. She blinked as the mirror faded away to nothing in front of her eyes.

She blinked again and began walking, hoping to find a way out of this place. She eventually saw a small red light and began to run towards it. Reaching her destination, she gasped softly and sank to her knees at the sight of the carnage before her. The children from the orphanage that she had grown up in lay on the ground, ripped limb from limb. Blood was splattered over everything and she began to choke. She clutched her throat and fell forward.

"It's hurts...doesn't it?" The same voice that had been in her mind earlier spoke form beside her. He pricked his finger with his claw, allowing a drop of blood to pool there. She looked up instantly, her eyes red and frenzied, and lunged at him, sinking her fangs into his neck gratefully. She closed her eyes and fed on him, allowing her eyes to return to their startling black.

When she had her fill, she released him and stepped back, once again looking at all the blood that she was also now covered in. She froze as sadness made it's way into her heart. The man sighed softly and hugged her, holding her close to him.

"How did this happen to me..?" She whispered quietly.

"You'll find out in due time.." He placed his hand on her neck, pressing the pressure point. He caught her as she fell and began to walk away into the darkness.

"I'n due time.." was the last sound, just a whisper on the wind, that echoed throughout the darkness.

So that was it..what do you guys think? Tell me!!


	2. Chapter 2

I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter, that this story does not revolve around the storyline of Beauty Pop at all. Sure a few of the characters are the same, such as Kirity. And she still has her amazing hair cutting abilities. However, there is a reason for that which will come up later in the story. But otherwise, almost no similarities will occur. She isn't even going to be in the same setting.

This is mainly because I only have the first volume of the manga and am too lazy to actually go and read it all online. Couple that with the fact that I am not a person that normally sticks to anything, well..you know.

So as I said before, this story is slightly random. I might post a second chapter soon. Honestly, I kinda forgot about this story. I'm very sorry! But I might go back and redo my first chapter before that because, as stated by some people, I to have noticed just how fast I made it start. I didn't put any depth or detail in it, and just really sprung into it.

I am in a writing class currently, and I think that hopefully my skill has improved at least a little. I kow that I am not as good at reading as some of my friends, one in particular(coughramiecough), but I do enjoy to write. Almost as much as I enjoy reading.

But anywho, I am going to cut this short, because I feel that I am rambling. and I hate to ramble. Almost as much as I dislike mispelled words. Unfortunately, I do not have my own copy of microsoft word and instead rely on notepad. You see my dilemma? Also, excuse my vulgarity, but what the crap is a beta? I have been on this site forever and I still can't figure it out. Care to enlighten me? Thanks!

Note, after I redo chapter one nad poste chapter two, this little authors..thing will be taken down. I'm sorry for wasting your time if any of you were sincerely hoping for a new chapter.

Goodbye, I'm off to write.

Ja!


End file.
